Birdo
Birdo is a recurring character in the Super Mario Bros. videogame series. In fact, there have been multiple characters known as "Birdo", similar to the multiple Yoshis that have appeared throughout history. The concept of a Birdo character was not solidified until the same pink Birdo began appearing in various spinoff titles. The central Birdo character (that appears in the Mario Kart series, the Mario Party series, and the various sports titles) is mentioned to be male in the game manual for the original Doki Doki Panic videogame. However, over the years since then it has been implied that Birdo may actually be female after all, something which has been repeatedly disputed to the point where it has become something of a running gag. Birdo also has some sort of relationship with Yoshi, as they are the automatic partners in various competitions. She is a good friend of Princess Daisy, Toadette, and Petey Piranha. Other Birdo characters have resided in Subcon, in Nimbus Land, and in other locales. History ''Doki Doki Panic'' This game marks the debut of Birdo and its species. They serve as bosses and come in different three varieties: Pink Birdos only fires eggs which can be grabbed and thrown, red Birdos can spit harmful fireballs as well as eggs, and green Birdos will only shoot fireballs. Some of them will hold something of value and need to be defeated in order to proceed through the game. ''Super Mario Bros. 2'' Birdo and its kind make their first appearance in the Mario series. They serve the villainous 8 Bit Club and share the same roles they had in Doki Doki Panic. ''Super Mario RPG'' Birdo returns as a boss while Prince Mallow's home Nimbus Land is under the control of the snobbish lady Valentina and her minions. While Mario and company explore the skyfaring kingdom's royal palace, they come cross a large egg called "Shelly" that requests the party "play" with it before hatching in a Birdo. In battle, Birdo will either launch explosive eggs that the heroes or summon Eggbert enemies to it's aid. Should Birdo be defeated, it will drop a key to the next room. ''Super Mario Advance'' In the Gameboy Advance remake of Super Mario Bros. 2, Birdo is fought in all areas as it was in the original. The remake also introduces Robirdo, a large robotic Birdo who replaces Mouser as the boss of World 3-3. Similarly to Birdo, it is defeated by throwing its projectile eggs back at it. ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' In this game, Birdo assists Prince Peasly and Princess Peach in preventing Cackletta from stealing the Princess' voice. However, Birdo later becomes Popple's new henchmen (or "Rookie") and fights the Mario Bros. alongside him. After they are defeated, Popple blames Birdo for their failure, causing it to kick him away. It then discusses its new dedication to strive towards super-stardom while also expressing anger at the Mario Bros. before running away. ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' Birdo plays the same role as it did in the original game. In Minion Quest: The Search for Bowser, Birdo appears in the level "Popple's Partner, Part 2" during the audition for Popple to find another rookie. It then fights against Captain Goomba's squad during the final wave of the level alongside Popple. After their defeat, Birdo drags the wounded Popple away. Personality Birdo seems to have a very feminine personality and adores being in the spotlight. Despite some of Birdo's past actions, it is not truly a villain at heart. Whenever Birdo opposes Mario and his allies, it seems to do so purely for fame, glory and perhaps even love. Powers and Abilities Birdo's most well-known ability is to fire eggs from it's "mouth", although some other Birdos can spit fireballs as well. Birdo is also very good at sports, driving and various other activities. Gallery Birdo.png Birdo.jpeg Birdo's-debut-appearance.png|Birdo's appearance in Super Mario Bros. 2. BirdoRPGArtwork.jpeg|Birdo in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Shelly.png|Shelly BirdoRPG.png PinkBirdo.png|Pink Birdo. RedBirdo.png|Red Birdo. GreenBirdo.png|Green Birdo. Robirdo.png|Robirdo Birdo MLSS.png Birdo MLSS DX.png Navigation Category:Guardians Category:On & Off Category:Mario Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Extravagant Category:In Love Category:Anti-Villain Category:Monsters Category:Delusional Category:Genderless